


This is just a mess

by parkinisdemejimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Luwoo, M/M, Memes, My First AO3 Post, Texting, This Is Gonna Be Bad, chat, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkinisdemejimin/pseuds/parkinisdemejimin
Summary: a messy group chat between all 18 boyshelp me-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> umh..hi i'm new to this website. also sorry for any typos English isn't my first language.
> 
> Taeil - Moonie  
> Johnny - Johnny  
> Taeyong - StressedMom  
> Yuta - Yuta  
> Kun - QuinKun  
> Doyoung - StressedMom2.0  
> Ten - 123456789ten  
> Jaehyun - JaeJae  
> Winwin - GiveMeLines  
> Jungwoo - Innocent  
> Lucas - AnnoyingChinese  
> Mark - Crayola  
> RenJun - RenJun  
> Jeno - i<3jaemin  
> Haechan - Hyuck  
> Jaemin - i<3Jeno  
> chenle - Dolphin  
> Jisung - YoungMaknae

***YoungMaknae has made a groupchat***

***youngmaknae has added Dolphin , I <3jeno , I<3jaemin , hyuck , Crayola , Renjun into the chat***

 

Dolphin - what is this?

 

hyuck - clearly a group chat dumbass

 

Crayola - well done. 

 

I<3jeno - where are hyungs?

 

Youngmaknae - This is a dreamies chat Jaemin

 

I<3jeno - Oh.

 

hyuck - yeh dumbass

 

I<3Jaemin - control your boyfriend mark he's being "savage" today

 

Crayola - jisung there must be a reason why you made this.

 

Youngmaknae - yes. you know how every else is in a relationship except the two dumbasses jungwoo and Lucas?

 

I<3jaemin - they're clearly pining for each other.

 

Crayola - yeh? and?

 

hyuck - you're so dense I can't.

 

Youngmaknae - I can actually agree with you for once hyuck.

 

I<3jeno - so what do we do?

 

youngmaknae - well get them together obviously

 

Crayola - but how?

 

Dolphin - the other hyungs?

 

hyuck - oh god. don't tell taeyong he'll ruin it instantly

 

youngmaknae - I am telling him. 

 

Crayola - well.

 

youngmaknae - i'll just threaten him if he ruins it.

 

hyuck - oh that's going to go well.

 

Dolphin - Bbae. but you're not the most intimidating.

 

Renjun - True facts.

 

Crayola - oh hi renjun.

 

renjun - hello.

 

dolphin - so. we need to add them to the chat smh.

 

youngmaknae - give me a chance jesus Christ.

 

dolphin - >-> 

 

***youngmaknae has added moonie , stressedMom , yuta , StressedMom2.0 , QuinKun , jaejae , 123456789ten , johnny , GiveMeLines to the chat***

 

123456789ten - oh a new chat ^-^

 

johnny - what is this?

 

hyuck - a grouchat duh

 

StressedMom - but why?

 

Dolphin - we all want to get luwoo together :))

 

johnny - Luwoo?

 

123456789ten - babe. you're so dense.

 

jaejae - are you sure we should be telling taeyong this?

 

StressedMom - fuck you.

 

StressedMom2.0 - Language.

 

Crayola - we said this but jisung said tat if he tells taeyong that he'll threaten him.

 

123456789ten - ouch. tae you better not say anything.

 

johnny - still confused who luwoo is.

 

GiveMeLines - wait where are Lucas and jungwoo?

 

Dolphin - Luwoo are jungwoo and Lucas

 

Johnny - oh the pining idiots?

 

StressedMom2.0 - it's so obvious. 

 

QuinKun- I will shoot myself if they don't stop.

 

moonie - a bit far Kun

 

Quinkun - idc.

 

Renjun - so whats the plan?

 

Youngmaknae - well. we'll make a new chat with them in. and watch the flirt for receipts and then get them together?

 

hyuck - the worst plan ever oml.

 

youngmaknae - you got a better one?

 

yuta - well... lets do that then?

 

Givemelines - let's get this mess over with. I'm so not ready

 

Stressedmom2.0 - this is gonna go so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is even more bad than then last One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeil - Moonie  
> Johnny - Johnny  
> Taeyong - StressedMom  
> Yuta - Yuta  
> Kun - QuinKun  
> Doyoung - StressedMom2.0  
> Ten - 123456789ten  
> Jaehyun - JaeJae  
> Winwin - GiveMeLines  
> Jungwoo - Innocent  
> Lucas - AnnoyingChinese  
> Mark - Crayola  
> RenJun - RenJun  
> Jeno - i<3jaemin  
> Haechan - Hyuck  
> Jaemin - i<3Jeno  
> chenle - Dolphin  
> Jisung - YoungMaknae

YoungMaknae **has made a chat**

**youngmaknae has added dolphin , innocent , Renjun , givemelines , stressedMom2.0 , Johnny , stressedMom , annoyingchinese , quinKun , moonie , hyuck , crayola , I <3jeno , 123456789ten , I<3jaemin , yuta and jaejae **

 

i<3jeno - yey were all here ;3

 

innocent - What?

 

jaejae - OOH WE NEED A NAME.

 

stressedMom - Awh. Everyone's here.

 

innocent - Why am I here?

 

annoyingchinese - I'm not annoying :( 

 

yuta - I mean-

 

innocent - No. you're not annoying. 

 

Stressedmom - no need to lie to him jungwoo.

 

annoyingchinese - atleast someone appreciates me >:(

 

hyuck - he's lying to you though.

 

**annoyingchinese has left the chat.**

I<3jeno - well done guys 

 

innocent - you all need to be nicer to him (:

 

hyuck - why though. he is annoying

 

StressedMom2.0 - so are you but you don't see us complaining do you?

 

Crayola - Jungwoo is right. we're all so mean to him.

 

jaejae - sigh.

 

stressedMom2.0 - told you this was going to go wrong.

 

hyuck - imam go bang my head against a wall.

 

GiveMeLine - so no ones gonna add him back?

 

youngmaknae - I forgot. I thought taeyong was gonna go all mom mode on us but I was lied to 

 

stressedmom - add him back.

 

GiveMeLines - do we have to?

 

innocent - Yess.

 

dolphin - why though?

 

innocent - cause it's boring without him.

 

hyuck - only for you though.

 

innocent - no...

 

johnny - add him back for jungwoo then.

 

youngmaknae - fine.

 

innocent - yey ;3 

 

stressedMom2.0 - adorable but dense.

 

hyuck - facts

 

innocent - ?

 

dolphin - nothing.

 

GiveMeLines - add him then

 

youngmaknae - I am. god chill

 

GiveMeLines - >->

 

**Youngmaknae has added Annoyingchinese back into the chat**

 

annoyingchinese - why?

 

innocent - I missed you ;3

 

annoyingchinese - I was gone like 5 mins?

 

stressedmom - sh. let him miss you.

 

annoyingchinese - change my username :(

 

innocent - I will ;p

 

yuta - oo.

 

GiveMeLine - it's going to be innocent

 

123456789ten - "bigdicklucas" 

 

StressedMom2.0 - language there are minors 

 

youngmaknae - ;3 

 

**innocent has changed annoyingchinese username to cutechinese**

 

johnny - as expected 

 

yuta - i'm screaming 

 

hyuck - I swear

 

cutechinese - i'm not cute-

 

hyuck - atleast he knows

 

Crayola - donghyuck..

 

hyuck - sorry dad.

 

stressedmom - i'm-

 

innocent - you are cute though.

 

cutechinese - nAh. you're cute.

 

johnny - are they just that dense?

 

yuta - duh.

 

GiveMeLines - i'm sighing in frustration. 

 

cutechinese - <3

 

innocent - <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luwoo chat is back-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeil - Moonie  
> Johnny - Johnny  
> Taeyong - StressedMom  
> Yuta - Yuta  
> Kun - QuinKun  
> Doyoung - StressedMom2.0  
> Ten - 123456789ten  
> Jaehyun - JaeJae  
> Winwin - GiveMeLines  
> Jungwoo - Innocent  
> Lucas - AnnoyingChinese  
> Mark - Crayola  
> RenJun - RenJun  
> Jeno - i<3jaemin  
> Haechan - Hyuck  
> Jaemin - i<3Jeno  
> chenle - Dolphin  
> Jisung - YoungMaknae

**dolphin has names the chat operation luwoo**

 

youngmaknae - nice one.

 

johnny - so this is an actual thing?

 

123456789ten - duh.

 

Yuta - obviously.

 

GiveMeLines - let's hope this actually works.

 

StressedMom - let god be nice to us and get them together.

 

StressedMom2.0 - jungwoo has Lucas whipped I swear.

 

Crayola - remember when we we're filming Boss?

 

StressedMom2.0 - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjs_9zCj6TbAhXKchQKHZZBD80QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F719731584173529468%2F&psig=AOvVaw2mfwPJJ4hohE9l-sfC5KeA&ust=1527449618862492)

 

yuta - whipped as fuck

 

I<3jeno - they're adorable.

 

I<3jaemin - I wanna shoot myself. this is so obvious 

 

stressedmom2.0 - I have more. jungwoo even called them "luwoo couple" 

 

123456789ten - wait when?

 

GiveMeLine - you're lying.

 

StresseedMom2.0 -nah someone made something on twitter. [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjcuqeJkKTbAhVCWhQKHZwiDSwQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F562682967-sext-with-me-luwoo-please-read-before-you-continue&psig=AOvVaw2mfwPJJ4hohE9l-sfC5KeA&ust=1527449618862492)

 

yuta - lucas does look betrayed i'm gone. 

 

jaejae - I give up with these two already

 

GiveMeLines - "you're in a lot of couples" good going.

 

Stressedmom2.0 - I was just saying.

 

Stressedmom - jungwoo looks confused asdcfvb

 

I<3jeno - give me more luwoo receipts

 

I<3jaemin - me too.

 

Stressedmom2.0 - there are loads.

 

Hyuck - imagine they're secretly dating lmao 

 

QuinKun - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjci6HPkKTbAhVIUBQKHSeABswQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fonehallyu.com%2Ftopic%2F663304-%25E2%259C%25BF-%25E2%2599%25A5-official-nct-lucas-x-jungwoo-luwoo-thread-%25E2%2599%25A5-%25E2%259C%25BF%2F&psig=AOvVaw2mfwPJJ4hohE9l-sfC5KeA&ust=1527449618862492) jungwoo has this inside his locker 

 

stressedmom - no...

 

QuinKun - yes.. and this [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi4neLdkKTbAhVEthQKHT0VBDIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fi%2Fmoments%2F975387921686523905&psig=AOvVaw2mfwPJJ4hohE9l-sfC5KeA&ust=1527449618862492) 

 

123456789ten - confirmed they're both as dense as jonny.

 

johnny - fuck off. i'm not dense.

 

hyuck - you're both dense. you were just like these two but you pined for less time.

 

123456789ten - WE WERE PINING FOR A YEAR

 

johnny - 2 years**

 

yuta - exposed.

 

123456789ten - I hate you.

 

Givemelines - mood @ luwoo right now.

 

yuta - you haven't seen there signature move yet.

 

Givemelines - ?

 

Yuta -[](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjwgM6SkaTbAhXJShQKHQd9DNgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3D%2523woocas&psig=AOvVaw2mfwPJJ4hohE9l-sfC5KeA&ust=1527449618862492) the thigh grab

 

123456789ten - asdfgh what

 

Jaejae - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi7pqiskaTbAhVJchQKHXv6CkYQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fnananaluwoo%2Fcollections%2F143919461-luwoo&psig=AOvVaw2mfwPJJ4hohE9l-sfC5KeA&ust=1527449618862492)

 

stressedmom2.0 - isn't that when they just debuted?

 

jaejae - idk. lmao but lucas look smug and jungwoo looks confused.

 

123456789ten - probably got hard.

 

johnny - I don't even know what to say anymore.

 

123456789ten - don't say anything then.

 

dolphin - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjGnsbZkaTbAhXEShQKHWcKCOcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.searchvid.ga%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsYeSd7LWUaA&psig=AOvVaw2mfwPJJ4hohE9l-sfC5KeA&ust=1527449618862492)

 

123456789ten - the stare I'm sobbing.

 

stressedmom - I need to know there feelings for each other.

 

yuta - lemme ask jungwoo if he likes lucas cause if so then ;))))

 

GiveMeLines - if he does i'll ask lucas and if they're similar we can use their answers as a receipts.

 

youngmaknae - one last thing before you do [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjr87aekqTbAhUI1xQKHbh7AqoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.pictaram.net%2Ftag%2F%25EB%25A3%25A8%25EC%259A%25B0&psig=AOvVaw2mfwPJJ4hohE9l-sfC5KeA&ust=1527449618862492)

 

Stressedmom2.0 - an actual mood

 

 

 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out if jungwoo & Lucas actually like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeil - Moonie  
> Johnny - Johnny  
> Taeyong - StressedMom  
> Yuta - Yuta  
> Kun - QuinKun  
> Doyoung - StressedMom2.0/doyoungie  
> Ten - 123456789ten  
> Jaehyun - JaeJae  
> Winwin - GiveMeLines  
> Jungwoo - Innocent  
> Lucas - Sushi  
> Mark - Crayola  
> RenJun - RenJun/Rennie  
> Jeno - i<3jaemin  
> Haechan - Hyuck  
> Jaemin - i<3Jeno  
> chenle - Dolphin  
> Jisung - YoungMaknae

**operation Luwoo**

 

GiveMeLines - so who's doing what now?

 

Yuta - well who's the closest to Lucas & Jungwoo?

 

StressedMom - they're the closets with each other 

 

JaeJae - Well other than that.

 

Yuta - I think Doyoung is the closets with Jungwoo

 

Dolphin - but who's the closets with Lucas?

 

Youngmaknae - babe. aren't you like his lost brother or something.

 

Dolphin - lmao no where'd you get that from?

 

GiveMeLines - anyways we need someone.

 

StressedMom2.0 - so i'm going to ask jungwoo?

 

Crayola - I guess so. I mean it's not hard to go "oh jungwoo do you like lucas?"

 

Hyuck - watch. the smooth shit will be like "as a friend duh"

 

StressedMom2.0 - so you when I asked you if you liked mark?

 

RenJun - should I ask lucas? 

 

I<3jaemin - hm..

 

I<3jeno - if you want Renjun. I mean I haven't really seen you two interact much but I guess since you're not that close to him he wont suspect anything.

 

Monnie - so it's settled then. Doyoung is asking Jungwoo and Renjun is asking Xuxi?

 

Johnny - let's hope they have similar feelings.

 

123456789ten - are you doubting them? its so fucking obvious.

 

StressedMom - jesus fucking Christ watch you language.

 

youngmaknae - but-

 

stressedmom - don't 

 

youngmaknae - ok.

 

hyuck - lets get this on with then.

 

**private chat between Doyoungie and Innocent.**

 

Doyoungie - hey jungwoo :)

 

innocent - hello hyung. what's up?

 

doyoungie - I wanna ask you something.

 

innocent- what is it?

 

doyoungie - do you like lucas?

 

innocent - as a friend duh. just like everyone else.

 

Doyoungie - you know you can tell me anything right? I wont tell anyone :)

 

innocent- I know that.

 

doyoungie - I can tell you like him more than a friend.

 

innocent - am I that obvious?

 

doyoungie - so you do like him more then a friend?

 

innocent - oh-

 

***screenshot taken***

innocent - ?

 

doyoungie - Oops dw i'll delete it :)

 

**operation Luwoo**

 

StressedMom2.0 - *screenshot*

 

Yuta - I knew it.

 

QuinKun - we all did yuta smh.

 

GiveMeLine - RENJUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 

renjun - i'm on it. dw my children.

 

StressedMom - i'm older than you.

 

Johnny - most of us are Tae.

 

Renjun - be quiet.

 

I<3jeno - hurry I wanna see if they're similar feelings

 

I<3jaemin - mood 

 

renjun - oKay

 

**private chat between sushi and Rennie**

 

Rennie - hello hyung.

 

sushi - hello rennie :)

 

Rennie - can I ask you something?

 

sushi - is it important? i'm kinda in the middle of something 

 

Rennie - i'll be quick I promise.

 

Sushi - Okay go ahead.

 

Rennie - do you like jungwoo?

 

sushi - as a friend.

 

Rennie - don't lie to me hyung smh.

 

sushi - what do you mean?

 

Rennie - I know you like him more than a friend.

 

sushi - but I don't?

 

Rennie - tell me the truth or i'll tell taeyong.

 

sushi - smh. I do okay. happy now? I gotta go bye :)

 

Rennie - Bye hyung :) 

 

***screenshot taken***

 

**operation Luwoo**

 

rennie - *screenshot* 

 

stressedMom2.0 - see.

 

Stressedmom - WHY DID YOU BRING ME INTO IT ASDFVGH

 

123456789ten - i'm surprised you haven't ruined it yet.

 

johnny - same though.

 

givemelines - so now we have receipts now what?

 

yuta - babe. you're also dense. we use them against them.

 

hyuck - ooh I like this idea.

 

Crayola - so we just..send them each other.

 

hyuck - no babe.no

 

123456789ten - we also have other photography evidence aswell :)

 

johnny - what?

123456789ten - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjcse7DhqbbAhULPhQKHcwGAZ0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2FWOOCAS_9899%2Fstatus%2F865933767617019905&psig=AOvVaw1alijbGPFOu5ys3RpPCsHe&ust=1527515959105244)

 

StressedMom2.0 - BABIES

 

Givemelines - that whipped ass smile.

 

johnny - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjvyqflhqbbAhUFaRQKHf2jBeAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pictasite.com%2Fhashtag%2FWOOCAS&psig=AOvVaw1alijbGPFOu5ys3RpPCsHe&ust=1527515959105244)

 

StressedMom - mood

 

yuta - relatable.

 

GiveMeLines - do you think jungwoo likes Austin & Ally?

 

yuta - df is that?

 

GiveMeLines - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj9mcCDh6bbAhWE1RQKHfhKAUQQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fme.me%2Fi%2Fwoocas-supporter-woocasbot-sknddndndknsjs-translate-from-indonesian-2-24-18-5-13-pm-20811152&psig=AOvVaw1alijbGPFOu5ys3RpPCsHe&ust=1527515959105244)

 

yuta - they-

 

Johnny - it's ross lynch

 

Crayola - an American hero.

 

johnny - die. no he isn't

 

Crayola - I was joking 

 

123456789ten - I don't care who he is. I just want the gay luwoo shit so give me it thanks. 

 

Johnny - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiZ1vLWh6bbAhWHcRQKHfAQDzEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fdeskgram.org%2Fexplore%2Ftags%2FWoocas&psig=AOvVaw1alijbGPFOu5ys3RpPCsHe&ust=1527515959105244)

 

GiveMelines - i'm crying someone made jungwoo a girl and called jungwoo lucas' girlfriend

 

123456789ten - lemme see :O

 

GiveMeLines - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwim1KXnh6bbAhUDOhQKHehRDA0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.pictograph.club%2Fd%2FWOOCAS&psig=AOvVaw1alijbGPFOu5ys3RpPCsHe&ust=1527515959105244)

 

I<3jeno - ten out of ten would bang.

 

I<3jaemin - idk what to say.

 

renjun - and this is where we need to stop.

 

StressedMom2.0 - before we go

 

StressedMom- what 

 

StressedMom2.0 - [](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwifwIW0iKbbAhXGzRQKHWoIAvEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRMwG4WcC60E&psig=AOvVaw0jIKpsAS4QjEPiZjJS5ubQ&ust=1527516461069856)

 

monnie - I love our fans

 

yuta - it looks so real AZSXDCFGHJK

 

123456789ten - their necks look like they need marking up ;)

 

johnny - leave.

 

123456789ten - maybe they can mark each other up soon ;)

 

yuta - someone needs to clean his head out

 

stressedMom - [](http://imgaram.com/tag/snoopyjungwoo)

 

123456789ten - so pure. angelic. lucas is lucky. mmh

 

johnny - I give up


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small luwoo chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas - CuteChinese  
> Jungwoo - hyungie / innocent

**private chat between Hyungie and CuteChinese**

 

CuteChinese - Hey hyung :)

 

Hyungie - hey lucas.

 

cutechinese - I've been getting weird messages from renjun.

 

Hyungie - saying what?

 

cutechinese - "do you like jungwoo" do you think they know about us?

 

Hyungie - I was etting the same messages from Doyoung.

 

CuteChinese - do you think they know about us?

 

Hyungie - probably. but is that a bad thing?

 

CuteChinese - No.No of course not. but I think they're trying to set us up together.

 

Hyungie - I think so too.

 

Cutechinese - I was looking on Ten's phone earlier whilst he was texting and they have a groupchat without us :(

 

Hyungie - really? defiantly setting us up.

 

CuteChinese - I saw picture of us two so yeh I guess <3

 

Hyungie - do you think we should tell them?

 

CuteChinese - if you want hyung. 

 

Hyungie - of course. I think they should know.

 

CuteChinese - I love you hyungie <3

 

Hyungie - I love you too lucas <3 

 

**the group chat with everyone**

 

innocent - hey guys. I need to tell you something :)


	6. Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...k

The rest of this book is now on Wattpad. 

There are like 40+ chapters and it’s a mess??

My Wattpad - Parkinsidemejimin :)


End file.
